homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
052116-Sincerity
01:20 -- cascadingCourtier CC began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 01:20 -- 01:20 CC: Uhh...hey 01:20 CC: So first up, I'm sorry 01:21 SO: T.T . o O ( pfft ) 01:21 CC: 'pfft'? 01:22 SO: T.T . o O ( i don't believe you ) 01:23 CC: Yeah, okay, I know it's hard to believe. My character doesn't seem to reflect my intant at times, I get that 01:23 SO: T.T . o O ( Is there something you want? ) 01:23 SO: T.T . o O ( or are you just trying to make friends with all the Furthest Ring inhabitants who dislike you? ) 01:24 CC: With Ari, yes. Others, no. 01:25 SO: T.T . o O ( I assume I am others? ) 01:25 CC: Shit, I didn't mean it like that. 01:25 CC: I don't really think of the Archives being part of the fursthest ring 01:26 CC: Not like the rest of the void 01:26 CC: You, I do want to be friends with 01:27 CC: I wanted to apologize for falling into another of Scarlet's pitfalls and that ship that resulted from it 01:27 SO: T.T . o O ( mmm ) 01:29 CC: I felt some stupid sense of responsibility so I prodded myself into it 01:31 CC: I should have been wiser than that, suspected something 01:32 SO: T.T . o O ( sometimes i think ) 01:32 SO: T.T . o O ( you are an idiot ) 01:32 SO: T.T . o O ( just saying. ) 01:32 CC: That's not in question 01:32 CC: Sometimes I am 01:33 CC: Like the above instance 01:33 CC: Or being too scared to message you afterwards 01:33 SO: T.T . o O ( right. well. This has been fun. ) 01:36 CC: I'm guessing apology not accepted? 01:36 SO: T.T . o O ( Does it matter? ) 01:36 CC: It does to me 01:37 SO: T.T . o O ( I accept that you are an idiot, and couldn't give a real apology if you tried. ) 01:37 SO: T.T . o O ( So I suppose I accept your half-hearted attempt. ) 01:37 CC: It's not half hearted 01:38 CC: I just can hardly articulate exactly how sorry I am for all that's happened. 01:39 CC: I don't even have the words 01:39 SO: T.T . o O ( then accept my description of the apology I am accepting and move on to what you want. ) 01:47 SO: T.T . o O ( You want one of my Okiku ) 01:49 SO: T.T . o O ( Silence, I see. ) 01:50 CC: No no, that's not why I'm here 01:50 CC: Yes, I know you have one 01:51 CC: Yes, it's of interest to me 01:51 CC: No, I'm not just kissing up to you to get it 01:52 SO: T.T . o O ( right ) 01:53 CC: I'm here to give my best shot at repenting for that spade that happened 01:54 CC: I should have been up front about my feelings about it, instead of indulging 01:55 CC: To be honest(and probably dig my grave even deeper), I wasp afraid 01:55 CC: Afraid of you 01:56 CC: We've had somewhat of a turbulant relationship and across the way I got everything all turned around 01:56 CC: I let the thought squirm in my mind that you'd be a danger to us if not sated 01:57 CC: Like I said, I should have known better 01:58 CC: I can point the finger at Scarlet and Ari playing up the danger, but at the root of it, the fault the wasp mine, otherwise they wouldn't have affected me as much 01:58 CC: I've let thoughts linger that shouldn't even float through my mind 01:59 CC: I've let my fears guide me 01:59 CC: Exaggerations and etcetera 01:59 CC: Not reigning in on my own mind has caused me to lose it 01:59 CC: And so, I fuck up 02:00 CC: I fuck up a hard and I fuck up a lot 02:00 CC: And I just want to stop fucking up 02:00 CC: With you more than anyone 02:01 SO: T.T . o O ( i see ) 02:01 CC: I want to change 02:01 CC: Pick up the pieces of everything that I've broken 02:02 CC: Salvage whatever relationship with you that I can 02:02 CC: You have so much more importance to me than I care to admit 02:02 CC: I actually look up to you 02:03 CC: As much as I refuse to admit when you're right, I see you as a beacon of reason 02:03 CC: The way that you've withstood as much as you have 02:03 CC: And here you stand fighting for what you believe in 02:04 CC: Here you are humoring my corny apologies 02:04 SO: T.T . o O ( you're not going to change my mind overnight ) 02:04 SO: T.T . o O ( but I do forgive you, Nyarla. ) 02:05 CC: Thank you 02:05 CC: So much 02:08 CC: Hehe, you'll probably be sick of me again if I go on for too much longer 02:08 CC: I best be going, yeah? 02:10 SO: T.T . o O ( haha yes. ) 02:10 SO: T.T . o O ( Ill extend your regards to Aaisha. ) 02:10 CC: Huh? 02:11 SO: T.T . o O ( we're having a lovely chat. ) 02:11 CC: Wait, is that how you knew I wanted the Okiku? 02:12 SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) 02:12 SO: T.T . o O ( Well ) 02:13 SO: T.T . o O ( She didn't tell me ) 02:13 SO: T.T . o O ( I have been watching. ) 02:14 CC: Right, of course 02:14 CC: I've got no nefarious machinations, I swear 02:14 CC: Anyway, later 02:15 -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling sanguineOracle SO at 02:15 -- Category:Libby Category:Nyarla